She Could Be Money, Cars, Fear of the Dark
by KeLxBeL
Summary: Fanfiction for The Maine and The Summer Set :D
1. Rather Be In Love Than Dead

**Chapter One: Rather Be In Love Then Dead**

"Just take your time, we'll stop the clock together and know that our timing was right... "

-- Ü•_ Vegas Skies -- The Cab_

_Flashback***_

_ The coffee shop was virtually empty as Caty pushed open the small glass door into the house, her nose instantly filling with the familiar scents of ground coffee and the alluring smell of freshly brewed espresso as she stepped inside. Dim yellow lights hung from the ceiling, hidden under small navy shades and leaving golden ringlets on the smoked oak wood flooring underneath them. Caty pushed the tip of her glowing cigarette into the sandy ash tray and shrugged out of her fur lined hoodie. She smiled as she caught sight of Kennedy sitting on the edge of the small black stage in the corner, his legs swinging off the side, strumming notes into his guitar. A short, silver Neumann microphone stood off to his right and coloured lights lined the front of the stage._

_ 'Caty-Kay!' Kennedy called, shaking his short brunette bangs out of his chocolate eyes and setting down his guitar._

_ 'Hey, Kenny.' Caty smiled at him as he jumped off the stage and ran over to her, pulling her into a tight hug._

_ 'Let's see it.' Kennedy said, pulling back and holding her small chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting her head slightly so that he could see the small black BCR ring in the right corner of her bottom lip. He gave her a small half smile and laughed. 'Nice.'_

_ 'Oh! I want to see, too!' Teagen sang, dancing out from the back room, her light chestnut hair flowing behind her. She ran over towards Caty and Kennedy and slapped her hands on each of Caty's cheeks, holding her head still. 'Aww, it looks so pretty!' She smiled, her neon blue eyes shining with excitement._

_ 'Thanks. When are you getting yours? I thought we were getting them together.' Caty pulled her head out of Teagen's grasp, and pushed her dirty blonde bangs out of her eyes._

_ 'Tattoos.' Teagen corrected her. 'We're getting tattoos. Piercing are your thing.' Teagen shook her head. Kennedy slipped his hands around Teagen's waist, resting the heels of his hands on her hip bone, his thumbs sliding into the front belt loops of her jeans and he placed his chin on her hair._

_ 'You want a cab, for tonight?' Teagen asked Caty who shrugged._

_ 'John got a car. He can probably take you.' Kennedy offered. 'Here, I'll go ask him.' Kennedy trotted away towards the growing crowd that gathered around the walls of the coffee shop._

_ 'John, as in John O'Callaghan? The kid from Bio? The same one I had a crush on for an entire year?' Caty asked, her bright blue eyes slowly widening. Teagen shrugged, her lips twisting into a tight smirk. _

_ 'I hope so.' She giggled. 'You were practically in love with that boy freshman year. Now you can finally talk to him. Every time he walked by you, like, drooled.' Caty rolled her eyes and glanced back to where Kennedy had gone. _

_ 'Whatever, Teags.' She said, hiding a small smile. 'So are you and Ken, like, official yet?' Caty changed the subject, arching an eyebrow at Teagen._

_ 'I think so. I mean, we've sorta had a 'thing' since like fourth grade, you know, but we haven't done 'it' yet if that's what your asking.' She sighed, starting towards the stage, Caty close on her heels. 'What about you and O'Shea?'_

_ 'Kyle? He broke us up when he found out I was leaving.' Caty ran her fingers across the top of the stage, particles of dust collecting on her finger tips._

_ 'Aww, Caty, that's awful.' Teagen cooed. 'But, I bet he wouldn't have broken up with you if he knew _why_ you were going.' She winked._

_ 'Maybe. But that's the problem. I don't want him to only stay with me because I'm almost famous now.' Caty sighed, rubbing her finger tips together, making the dust flutter to the floor. Teagen shrugged, climbing up the side stairs._

_ 'Okay. John can take you, but he has to be back before six because Ross is graduating tonight.' Kennedy said as he came bounding back over towards them. A satisfied smile stretched across Teagen's lips._

_ 'Sounds fine.' Caty said, her eyes on her shoes._

_ 'Hey, T!' A deep, velvety voice echoed from the doorway of the coffee shop. Caty turned to see Landon, Teagen's twin brother standing in the entrance followed by two other boys. Teagen rolled her eyes and let out a long, exaggerated sigh. His green eyes smirked from underneath his long curly blonde hair at Caty. 'Hey, sweetheart.'_

_ 'Shut up, Landon. What are you doing here?' Teagen demanded from the top of the platform as Landon threw his arm around Caty's shoulders._

_ 'Look. I'm out of money. I only need a fifty for tonight. I promise I'll pay you back!' He said, his fingers playing with a strand of Caty's hair._

_ 'I'm not an ATM. Go ask Mom, or something.' Teagen crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. Caty sidestepped from under his arm and let it drop to his side._

_ 'I'm buying beer for Karson's party tonight.' He continued, jabbing his thumb towards one of the boys that stood behind him._

_ 'I don't care what you do. I'm not giving you money.' She said, putting her fists on her hips and Landon blew his bangs out of his eyes._

_ 'Okay. Okay.' He held up his hands in defense and turned to leave. His eyes flashed towards Caty and he winked at her before walking out of the shop._

_ 'That boy.' Teagen sighed as she started to heighten the microphone._

_ John's fingers drummed lightly against the cool pine wood table top as he watched Kennedy and Teagen on stage. The lights were dimmed and Kennedy began to drag his pick along the threads of his guitar, his fingers moving across the fret board as Teagen started to hum the beginning of Night Drive by Jimmy Eat World. The tiny coffee shop was packed with people. Ryan kicked his black Conversed feet up onto the table top and leaned back farther into his chair._

_ 'So. You're taking one of Kennedy's friends to the airport, and you have no idea who they are or what they look like?' Ryan repeated for the second time. John nodded, slightly annoyed with Ryan._

_ 'That's the plan.' He sighed, ripping the brown cardboard holder off from around the white paper coffee cup. John glanced back up at the stage as Kennedy started in the chorus of the song along with Teagen. Ever since he had left Last Call for Camden and Alex left The Maine, Tim Kirch had been talking about adding him, and now John could see why. John took another sip of his coffee and sighed._

_ 'Holy shit.' Ryan breathed, slamming the back of his hand into John's chest. 'You didn't tell me his friend was a chick!'_

_ 'I didn't know.' John mumbled, wiping his hands over the spilt coffee on his lap. _

_ 'I'm coming with you, right?' Ryan asked, standing up._

_ 'Yeah, whatever.' John said, standing up, staring at the drink stain on his favorite t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He flipped his hair out of his deep blue eyes and took a look at who Ryan was having a spaz over and his breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous. Her long dirty blonde hair fell into her blue eyes and over her small heart shaped face. She looked just about that size that John tuck her under his chin. She had on a pair of worn out denim shorts, a purple shirt with a skull on it wearing pink glasses with the blonde hair and the word 'party' printed across its forehead, turquoise Vans and a black DC hat on top of her head. She held a black hoodie draped over her forearm and her cell phone in her hand. Her electric blue eyes glanced up and John cleared his throat and glanced at the wall clock. It was almost five._

_ 'Hey, are you John?' The girl asked, though he was certain she already knew who he was. John saw freckles lightly dusted under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose._

_ 'Yeah, am I taking you to the airport?" John asked, unable to keep his eyes off her. She nodded._

_ 'Yeah, and my name's Caty, in case you were wondering.' She said, a look of pain pulling over her pretty face._

_ 'My name's Ryan, in case you were wondering.' Ryan smiled from over John's shoulder at her. She giggled slightly and her gaze quickly returned to John's face._

_ 'So, um. Are we going? Because I know you had to get back soon and all....' She trailed off, her top teeth puling at her bottom lip._

_ 'Yeah, the car's this way.' John said, leading the way towards the door and out into the parking lot. John unlocked his silver Xb Scion and opened the door for Caty before circling the front of the car towards the driver's seat while Ryan climbed in back._

_ 'Thanks for taking me.' Caty said, buckling her seat belt._

_ 'Yeah.' John said, starting the car. He gave her a sideways glance before pulling out of the parking lot._

_ 'What school do you go to, Caty?' Ryan asked, anxious to start a convorsation._

_ 'Corona Del Sol. In Chandler.' She whispered, almost guiltily._

_ 'Really? That's where John and I go.' Ryan said, confused. John and Ryan shared a glance in the mirror._

_ 'Yeah, I know. John and I have the same Biology, Math, and Art class.' She sighed, absently playing with her finger nails. An uncomfortable silence fell over the car and Caty reached for the dial on the radio, and automatically Ivory's new EP came blaring out of the speakers in the car. She sighed and leaned back in her seat and stared out the window until they reached the airport._

_ 'Thanks again.' Caty mumbled before hopping out of the car and hurring towards the double doors. John stared after her and sighed, turning down the music and pulling out of the airport garage area._

_ 'She's gotta hate us now.' Ryan said quietly and John nodded, looking over at where she had been sitting. The notebook she had been holding earlier lay on the floor under the seat. He kept his eyes on the road as he picked it up off the floor._

_ 'What's that?' Ryan asked, curiosly, leaning between the two front seats._

_ 'Her notebook.' John said._

_ 'Let me see it.' Ryan reached for the book as John handed it to him._

_ 'What's in it?' John asked, watching in the rearview mirror as Ryan flipped through the pages._

_ 'Lyrics. And Damn dude, she must really hate you.' Ryan said, pausing on a page._

_ 'Why?' Joohn asked, worried._

_ 'This one's called 'John Ohh'.' Ryan held up the notebook and John saw his name written in large pencil letters across the large pale blue line at the top of the page. He pulled over and his eyes quickly scanned the page._

_"_The girls they have their eyes all over you, And you're loving every second of attention. I need to find just some way to get through, Or at least some way that I can mention. I'm feeling you, You're feeling me, What exactly is holding us back? I'm feeling you, are you feeling me? Just give me something, just give me give me anything. Oh it's you, And it's true, You're electric I can't get over it. You're running through my veins you feel like a freight train, I'm trying everything to keep my hands off of you. Just give me something, Please just give me anything, Cause I want you. And oh no, I think I lost myself in your deep blue eyes, And oh no I think it's time we cut to the chase tonight. Oh it's you, And it's true, You're electric I can't get over it...."

**Caty**

"Morning, people." I yawned, climbing down the two flights of stairs into the small kitchen in the center of the house where Grant and Charlie sat at the table; Grant reading the morning paper and Charlie sketching him.

"Good morning, Caty. How'd you sleep?" Charlie asked with a slight lisp because of her new tongue ring, lifting her chocolate eyes from her sketch pad to look up at me.

"Good, thanks." I smiled, pouring myself a cup of coffee. I snatched up my sunglasses and car keys.

"Leaving already?" Grant asked, dropping his newspaper onto the small round pine table, arching a burnette eyebrow in my direction. I nodded, forcing down a sip of scalding hot coffee that burned my throat as I swallowed. "Dad and Hayden are coming in this weekend. And they're bringing Brittini, so be nice, okay?"

"Fine." I said. "As long as she's nice to me."

"Caty-" Grant started.

"I don't see what the problem is between you two and your father. He seems like a sweet guy, and wasn't Parker one of the scientists that found the cure for breast cancer?"

"Yeah, but he still married Hayden, who's old enough to be my big sister." I countered, downing another scalding hot mouthful of coffee, scrunching my eyes shut, anticipating the heat. I started towards the door, knowing I was already half an hour late.

"Oh, and Caty." Charlie called after me. "Remember curfew and we're having a family meeting tonight, and we expect you'll be here."

"You and your 'meetings'." I murmered under my breath. "Yeah, I'll be there." I called over my shoulder, slamming the heavy garage door behind me.

I pulled into the crowded parking lot and parked my cherry red Farrari Spyder into an open parking space and closed the top. I kicked open to door and locked it behind me. I hurried towards Temepe Marketplace and quickly slid my aviator sunglasses over the bridge of my nose. I pulled out my cell phone, checking the time. 1:27. Okay, I was only an hour and half late. Teagen was going to kill me.

"Woah, Jesus. I'm sorry!"I said quickly as my shoulder hit hard against someone's arm. I dropped to my knees to pick up the pieces of my cell phone that had dropped out of my hands.

"No, no. My bad." The boy said, bending down to pick up the scattered pieces of my cell phone. I felt my cheeks grow warm as his hand landed on mine as we both reached for the black battery. I pulled my hand away and he looked up at me, his blue eyes locked on mine and my heart studdered in my chest. _Oh. My. Gods._ It was _him. _He looked different though. In a good way.

"Do I. . . know you?" He asked, a look of puzzlement washing over his face. I shook my head quickly.

"No." The word tumbled off my tongue too briskly, and I dropped my gaze from his face to my shoes.

"Hey John!" Kennedy called from behind us. I pushed my sun glasses farther up my nose and hurried towards the Target Teagen was wating in.

**John**

I stared after he as she walked away, her hips swaying from left to right. I sighed, turning towards Kennedy who came running up to me in a bright green V neck and black skinny jeans.

"Hey, was that Caty?" He asked as he came up to me. I nodded.

"I think so. She didn't want to talk to me though. It's been a year, maybe she didn't even recognize me." I blew my bangs out of my eyes and started towards the parking lot.

"She remembers you." Kennedy said shortly and I glanced down at him.

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged.

"She liked you for a year and a half. I doubt she'd forget you, man." Kennedy said, pulling open the passenger side door of my car.

"Woah, wait. She liked me for _a year?" _I asked, dumbfounded.

"And a half. Yeah." Kennedy turned up the A/C. "I didn't know she was back from Dallas, yet though." I pulled out of the parking lot and started towards Kennedy's house.

"What was she doing in Dallas?" I asked, surprised I hadn't asked earlier.

"She was shooting a movie. It comes in theaters next week. Where have you been?" Kennedy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know..." I said, my thoughts wandering towards Caty as Ivory's CD came on.


	2. Shallow Is, As Shallow Does

**Chapter Two: Shallow Is, As Shallow Does**

"Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no one, but me...?"

-- Ü•You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds -- Mayday Parade

**Caty**

I scooted father back inbetween the back cushions of the soft leather couch, sinking between the soft pillows and closer to Stephen, conscious of John's intent gaze fixed on me as I did so. Stephen threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled my head onto his chest.

"So I was thinking you should come to our next show." Stephen was saying. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. If I'm still in town." I smiled, my eyes involuntarily drifting to where John was sitting. I caught his eye and he quickly ran his tongue between his lips and gestured towards the back door with a toss of his head. 'No,' I mouthed, shaking my head, a forced smile pulling at the corners of my lips. 'Why not?' he mouthed back, a pleading look pulling over his face. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Stephen.

"Caty, when is your movie coming out?" Jared asked, but his sliding from my face to where John sat, suspicion coating his words.

"This weekend." I winced slightly and Stephen dropped his arm from my shoulders to my lower back, his palm resting on my thigh. "You know what? I really need a drink. I'll be right back, love." I smiled, removing Stephen's hand from my leg and standing up, smoothing out the lap of my skinny jeans. I headed towards the kitchen, pushing through a small crowd of tipsy high school boys and aware that John was now following me. I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Caty." I heard my name and felt a palm close around my wrist. I turned my head slightly so I could see who it was. John's eyes fell on mine, a small apologetic smile painted on his lips. He pushed his long bangs to the side with his hands and pursed his lips. I quickly dropped my gaze and tried to pull out of his grasp, the tears already burning in my eyes. "Caty listen to me!" He said louder, tightening his grip and pulling me into him. I looked up at him, my eyes burning with the tears I refused to let show. I choked back sobs and stared at him, my eye brows raised, waiting. He just stood there, looking beautiful, as always.

"I'm listening." I said, despising the waver in my voice.

"Are you and," He cleared his throat. "Are you and Gomez together?" I stared at him, stared deep into his gorgeous blue eyes, wondering if payback was really worth hurting him for. How good would it feel to say yes?

"No." I said slowly, my gaze not leaving his face. "And if that's all, I'm going to get some more vodka." I pulled out of his grasp and walked into the kitchen. He stood there for a few seconds before trotting after me.

"What happened. Last year..." He began.

"What about it?" I asked, pulling open the fridge, the memory of the car ride to the airport coming back to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry." I sighed, turning around holding the bottle of vodka in my hands.

"Why are you talking to me? You didn't talk to me freshman year, or sophomore year even though we had the same classes. What's with all the effort now?" I asked, meeting his eyes. His gaze fell to his shoes and he dropped his hands into the front pockets of his black skinny jeans. "That's what I thought. You're still the same as you were from high school." I scoffed, pushing past him towards the cupboard.

"Caty Blake." He let out a forced laugh. "You have got to be the most difficult girl I have ever dealt with." I shrugged and started to pour the vodka into a glass. "Look you're going to talk to me, weather you like it or not."

"Yeah?" I dared. "And how are you going to do that?" A smirk broke across his lips and he wrapped one arm around my middle and the other under my knees and pulled me into his chest. "John!" I screeched. "Put me down!" He carried me out the back door, and toward the pool, the early December breeze nipping at my bare shoulders. "No! No! No! John! Oh my God. John!" He held me over the water's edge and loosened his grip on my legs. I clamped my hands onto his shirt collar and held on.

"You going to hear me out?" He asked me, laughing.

"Yes!" I screamed. "Yes! Just put me down!" I yelled, my cold feet searching for the solid concrete. He took a small step back and let my feet down on the edge of the pool so my heels hung over the side. "You are the biggest dick I have ever met!" I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. The wind picked up and that second I was so glad I had accepted Stephen's jacket. He held me closer to his body and ran his first two fingers over my quivering lips. I bit my bottom lip and couldn't seem to tear my eyes off his face. He slowly leaned foreword, his eyes slowly closing and his lips met mine with such force it broke what little balance I had and we both fell toppling backwards into the freezing cold pool. My head went under the water and I came up sputtering for air. My feet didn't quite touch the ground and it made it all that much more difficult to find John. I watched his brunette head pop up out of the water and he swam over to me.

"That did not go as I expected." He laughed, pulling my shivering body into his. He kissed me again, his wet lips meeting mine and his hands sliding around my waist. "I love you." He whispered when we broke apart.

"Lier." I smiled, and went in to kiss him again.

**Teagen**

"Kennedy!" I shrieked again, searching frantically for him. "Ken! Where are you?" I pushed past the crowds of people standing on the staircase and in the front room and I elbowed through to the front door as the ambulance pulled into the driveway. The room starting to tilt and I found myself struggling to stay up right. Colors blurred and the front door seemed to shrink. "Kenny!" I cried, staring at his motionless body on the stretcher as two men in white uniforms carried him towards the back of the white van. Tears starting falling down my cheeks, clouding my already hazy vision.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to take a few steps back." One of the paramedics put his elbow between me and Kennedy.

"That's my boyfriend right there! What happened?" I demanded, throwing a finger towards the van. My head was throbbing like crazy and it made it hard to think. The man put his hands on either of my arms and held me steady as I started to tip.

"You should really sit down or something, miss. That boy is going to be fine. I'll have the hospital call you tonight." The man said.

"Why can't I go with him?" I screamed.

"There isn't room." The man said, handing me over into someone else's arms

"What do you mean there isn't room?" I yelled. "Kennedy!"

"Come on, Teags. Let's go." Someone grunted in my ear and they led me towards the house.

"No! Kennedy!" I screamed, my voice sounding distant as the edges of my vision started to blur and I crumpled to the ground and everything went dark as I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Photograph, Oh Give Me Something To Remember**

"When I wake up, the dream isn't done, I wanna see your face and know I made it home. When nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you..." ~Ü•~Painting Flowers - All Time Low

**John**

Caty's hand immediately slipped from mine as we approached the doorway of Kennedy's room. I let her go and walked over to Jared and Pat who were sitting in small leather arm chairs in the back of the hospital room, leaving the white hallways behind as I stepped into the silent room. Caty sat on the edge of the small bed with a look of pain twisting over her face. I sighed, dropping into an empty chair next to Jared.

"Where's Teagen?" I whispered to Jared who shrugged.

"I thought she'd be with you." He said, glancing up slightly to stare at Caty.

"Or the first one here." Pat put in quietly as Caty stood up and slowly trudged over towards us. She quickly wiped away her fresh tears with the back of her hand and stared at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying since she heard about Kennedy. I pulled her onto my lap and held her tightly as she cried into my shirt.

"I'm going to get some food from the cafeteria. You guys want anything?" Pat asked, standing up and stretching. I shook my head and Pat shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking out of the room. It was the quietest any of us had ever seen him. As soon as Pat had left Stephen and John Gomez walked in. John looking like he usually did; lensless glasses, Vans, and his hair sticking out in several places making it look like he had just rolled out of bed. Stephen threw his bangs out of his brown eyes with a quick jerk of his head and then shot a quick look at me and Caty and I watched as his shoulders dropped slightly. Teagen walked in looking dazed an a mess. Her red and black hair was thrown back in a messy ponytail and her bright blue eyes were dull and swollen from crying. She looked confused as she stumbled in behind John and latched onto his arm for balance. Stephen leaned against the wall next to me and Caty and let out a deep sigh. Caty quickly stood up and threw her arms around Teagen's neck.

"So, um," Stephen said quietly, clearing his throat before continuing, "Are you and Caty...?"

"You really want to talk about this now?" I asked, astonished. Stephen shrugged and remained silent. I sighed and listened as Caty pulled Teagen by the hand to the row of arm chairs we were sitting in.

"I'm sure he'll pull through. The doctor said it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Caty offered. Teagen nodded and smiled sadly.

"Yeah. It's all my fault, though. If I'd have been there..." Teagen said, letting the end of her sentence hang in the air.

"No, sweetie. You don't know that. Even if you had been in the room, he still would have fallen." Caty countered quickly. "Don't blame yourself."

"What happened?" Jess asked from the doorway, her brown eyes wide with concern. She ran into the room followed closely by Brian, Josh, and Garrett.

"He fell out of a window and landed on his head. He'll be in a coma for a couple weeks at best. You're lucky he landed on the grass and not the pavement. From what I heard he was only a foot or two away." A middle aged man in a white coat came into the room, his eyes trained on a small clipboard cradled between his forearm and chest. "Visiting hours are just about over, as well."

"But we just got here!" Jess pouted. The doctor shrugged and pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket, making his way towards the IV. Pat trotted back in the room followed by Garrett, both of them holding a tray of food.

"Guys look! Food!" Pat said proudly as he danced towards us. "I got candy, too!"

"Stuff it in your pockets, boy. It's time to go." Jared said standing up and going towards the door. I threw my arm around Caty and pulled her into me as we entered the parking garage of the hospital.

"Oh! I almost forgot. My dad's letting me use his lake house this week if you all want to come." Caty piped up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Jess smiled. "I don't know about you guys, but I really need some time away." Everyone nodded in agreement and Caty smiled.

"We're seeing your movie, too, this weekend. Right?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, but my dad's coming in town for Christmas and he's bringing his family." Caty sighed.

"Woah. Wait. Britini's coming?" Teagen asked, a look of terror washing over her face.

**Caty**

"I just don't understand why she'd blame herself." I said again as John pulled onto the freeway. I watched as John sighed and turned down the radio.

"Okay. I'm sure you know her brother committed suicide last year. When she was in the house. I don't think she's quite gotten over it yet even though she says she has. She's completely convinced that if she hadn't had yelled at him earlier, maybe he'd still be here." John said quietly. My hand shot over my mouth.

"Landon?" My voice came out in nothing more then a hoarse whisper. I hadn't known he was gone. John nodded and we drove in silence for another hour.

"Maybe we should talk about something happier." John offered.

"Like what?" I asked, looking at him.

"Like Burger King?" He smiled and pulled into a drive thru. "What do you want?

"Um, get me a cheeseburger, french fries and a Diet Coke?" I asked and he laughed.

"You got it." He put in our order and drove to a small picnic area. He pulled the car in park and kicked open the door, sprinting to the passenger side before I had time to unbuckle my seat-belt and opened the door for me.

"Well aren't you sweet." I smiled planting a quick kiss on his nose.

"So, I buy you food, take you somewhere to eat the food I bought, and open your door and that's your thank you?" He pouted. I looked up at the sky and tapped my finger to my face, making it look like I was deep in thought.

"Yes." I smiled and screamed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I love you, Caty." He whispered into my neck.

"Me too." I giggled.

"Ha ha ha." John mumbled. "I'm not letting go until you tell me you love me back."

"Well, I hope you don't have anywhere to go because you'll be holding on for a long time, boy." I smiled.

"I'm planning on that." He said kissing my neck again and leading me towards the picnic tables. I sat down and took a bite of my burger.

"Mmm. This is the first time in like forever that I've had fast food." I said, leaning my head on John's shoulder.

"Really?" He asked, snacking on his french fries. I nodded and quickly polished off my cheeseburger. "I have something to show you." He said standing up. "Close your eyes. No peeking!"

"I'm not! Jesus, John!" I giggled as I shut the space between my fingers. I felt John put his hands over mine and we started to walk. "I'm going to fall."

"No you won't. I promise." He said as the ground I was walking on became steeper. "Okay, ready? Open." He pulled my hands away from my face and held them in his own.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. It was beautiful. The hill we stood on had a small white porch swing with green vines twisting up the wooden beams holding it up. The sun was setting in the distance and it sent of a warm orange glow all around us. I threw my arms around him and kissed him on the lips. He seemed surprised for a second them slid his arms around my back, pulling me up towards him. We pulled apart and he pushed my hair away from my face. "I love you, John." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. What was that Caty? You might have to say that louder so I can hear you." He smirked.

"I said I love you, John!" I said louder.

"Louder." He put his hand to his ear.

"I love you, John!" I screamed, my voice echoing in the valley below us.

"That's what I thought." He laughed, putting his lips to my cheek.

"You're an ass." I mumbled. "Oh, sorry. Or did you want me to scream that, too."

"No, no. You're good." He smiled, pulling me on the swing next to him.

**Stephen**

I sighed and sunk farther back into the back seat of Brian's car and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Stephen, quit it. We'll be there in an hour." John said, annoyed. "Quit being a baby just because Caty and John are hooking up."

"Shut up." I snapped. "You're just pissed that Teagen didn't want to come with us and went with Garrett instead."

"Woah, uh. Guys. Not the only ones in the car. Geeze, and I thought Brian and I fought a lot." Jess said from the front seat.

"Sorry," I mumbled, sinking lower into the seat. Silence hung over the car and the only sounds that could be heard were the loud snores of Josh, who was asleep in the trunk.

"How much longer until we get there, anyways?" Jess asked Brian who shrugged.

"I don't know. An hour or maybe less depending on traffic." He said and turned on the radio.

"Does anybody know who Britini is? Teagen seemed pissed she was coming in town." John said, shifting in his seat.

"Um. Caty's step sister, I think. I met her once and she seemed okay, but kinda bitchy if you know what I mean. Blonde hair, gray eyes. Cheerleader." Jess shrugged and pointed towards and In-N-Out. "Pull in there." Brian turned the car and pulled into a parking space. "I'll get some food. What do you want?"

"Hamburger with no onions?" I asked and Jess stared at me. "Please?" She smiled.

"That's better. Should I get five in case Josh wakes up?" She asked. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah I guess." I said as she closed the door and trotted towards the door.

"Okay, so you like Caty, and you like Teagen. They both have boyfriends. What's wrong with you two?" Brian asked as soon as Jess was inside the building. I arched an eyebrow and exchanged a look with John.

"No, I had a crush on Caty since Kennedy introduced me to her in eighth grade." I shrugged and Brian stared at me in disbelief.

"What? Why didn't you just, like, ask her out _then_?" He asked.

"Because. She met John Ohh that summer and was like obsessed with him." I said as a matter of factly and then looked over at John who shrugged.

"It's not my fault. Teagen's hot." John held up his hands in defense and Brian rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Whatever. Don't tell Jess, but I've liked her since she came into the band." Brian sighed. I felt my jaw drop.

"Why haven't you done anything?" John asked.

"Think of the band, man. The tension between us if we broke up. Like, really." Brian said. I could see his point but Jess and Brian? I just couldn't get past that. They fought _all_ the time. Not serious, though I guess. There was a tap at the passenger window and Jess held up a bag with half a burger in her hand followed by a teenaged boy in a In-N-Out burger uniform carrying a tray of drinks. Brian leaned across and opened the door for her. She set down the bag and her half burger on the seat and took the tray out of the boy's hands.

"Thanks, Michael." She smiled and he nodded. She slid into the seat and closed the door behind her. By now it was dark and you could only see under the dim yellow street lamp. "You guys talking about me?" She teased.

"You know it." Josh yawned, pushing up on his knees and stretching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: We Go Together Like The Winter And A Sweater**

_"When wood floors meet high heels And shadows form from chandeliers.." ~_Ü•_~ Breakdown - Forever The Sickest Kids_

**Caty**

I woke up on the side of the grassy hill with a stiff back and John no where to be found. I looked to my left and saw an imprint of where John had been laying next to me in the grass. I sighed, running my fingers through my tangled hair. I snatched up my jacket and wrapped it around my body as the wind started to pick up. Where was John? I tucked my knees under my chin and hugged my legs to my chest as my hair whipped around my face.

"Morning, babe." John said coming up from behind me to kiss my cheek. He dropped a handful of daisies onto my lap and sat down next to me. I picked up the daisies one by one and clutched them to my chest.

"How did you know I liked daisies?" I asked. John shrugged.

"Just a guess." He smiled and I hugged him. "Ready to go? Everyone's got to be there by now. I didn't mean for us to fall asleep."

"John." I said his name slowly, my fingers tracing the petals on the flowers. "We didn't..."

"No. Don't worry. Wait, did you want us to? Because I'll admit to thinking about it." He said, his face serious. I laughed and pushed him over.

"Maybe if I'm awake to remember it." I giggled, holding the flowers to my nose.

"Is that a yes?" He arched an eyebrow and I shook my head.

"I'd consider that a definite maybe, but right now we seriously got to get going. Everyone's probably waiting for us and I don't want them to get the wrong idea." I said, letting him help me to my feet.

"Alright." He pouted. "Can we at least get breakfast?"

"Fine, but seriously, get moving." We headed towards the car and drove towards a Starbucks. We got some coffee and were soon pulling up the driveway towards the house where I had spent almost every summer of my childhood up until Hayden walked in on it. Garrett and Brian's cars were already parked in the front.

"Dang, girl. This is yours?" John asked, pulling the gear shift into park. I nodded and kicked open the door.

"Yeah, sorry it's not much. We haven't been here in awhile." I apologized.

"No. It's," I watched as he searched for the right word. "Amazing." He breathed. I shrugged and stepped out of the door staring at the house. It was almost completely made out of glass except for the roof and a few slabs of red brick that held it together. The black roof on top was flat and rectangular and went up slightly when the bedrooms were added on top of the left half of the first story. Grass surrounded the front and the water enclosed the back.

"Okay, if we're really quiet, maybe they won't hear us and think we just got in late, because you look awful." I whispered to John.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He smiled sarcastically. "Maybe you should try fixing your hair some, unless you want it to look like something _did_ happen." I quickly went to work pulling out the knots in my hair with my fingers and John slowly opened the front door.

"John! Caty!" Jess said brightly as we walked in. "What took you guys so long? I hope you don't mind, Caty, I had Pat pick the lock because it was cold out and we couldn't find the key." She smiled sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, it's fine." I smiled, straightening up. "John and I just, um, decided to stop at a motel for the night." I almost slapped myself in the face. "Separate rooms of course." I sent her a smile and she nodded, smirking between sips of coffee. "So, is everyone here?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone's awake. Do you think it's too cold to go swimming?" Jess asked and I shrugged.

"I'd say push Stephen in and see what he says." I smiled.

"I heard my name." Stephen said, hopping down the stairs. He stared at me from halfway down the stairs and trotted back up. "Guys! Caty and John are here!" He called. Teagen and John Gomez came running down the stairs and Teagen pulled me into a tight hug. Stephen came back down shirtless, followed by Pat, Garrett, Brian, Josh, and a tired looking Jared.

"Sup, man." Jared yawned at John and gave me a small wave.

"Hey," John replied. "Stephen, aren't you cold?"

"No. I'm just fine thanks." He said quickly, acid coating his words.

"Am I missing something?" I asked glancing between John and Stephen. Stephen shook his head, his eyes not leaving John.

"No. We're cool." Stephen jammed his hands into his pockets and shuffled into the kitchen as John threw his arm around me.

"Okay, then." I said. "Well, we put in four tanning booths in a few months ago and I want to try them out, if anyone else wants to." I let John's arm drop as I ran up the stairs followed by Jess and Teagen.

"That sounds sick!" Teagen giggled.

"Woah. Three naked girls upstairs? I'm so in." Josh jumped up and Brian held him back.

"Easy tiger." He laughed.

**Jess**

"Okay, so where exactly were you last night?" I asked as soon as we were upstairs.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that." Teagen put in.

"Guys, chill. It wasn't that big of a deal. John took me to get Burger King and we fell asleep on this hill thing. Nothing happened!" Caty put in quickly as Teagen and I smiled at each-other.

"Caty and O'Callaghan." Teagen giggled. "That's so cute! Especially since you liked him before."

"Aww. You did? That is so cute!" I smiled at her.

"What about you and Brian? He's cute." Caty said and I shook my head.

"That boy wouldn't care if I died in this tanning booth." I sighed, opening the top.

"I'm sure he would. Even if he's selfish, he'd at least notice that his drummer is missing." Teagen winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, we fight a lot, but jokingly. Is that like flirting?" I asked, biting my lower lip. Caty nodded, pulling out her lip ring.

"I'd say. Did either of you tell John I liked daisies, by any chance?" Caty asked.

"I didn't." I said and Teagen shook her head.

"No. Why?" She arched an eyebrow and Caty shrugged, sliding off her jacket.

"He brought me a bouquet of daisies when I woke up. It was, really sweet actually." She smiled dreamily.

"Well, it is your middle name, hun." I giggled and Caty shrugged again. "And your character name in your movie." She nodded and tore off the rest of her clothes and climbed into the tanning bed.

"Yeah, you're right." She said, closing the top. Teagen and I did the same.

**Brian**

"Hey, you guys know what would be really fun?" John Gomez said, a wicked grin spreading over his lips.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, putting down the TV remote to Caty's 100 inch flat screen.

"I do." Josh said turning his attention towards John Gomez.

"Okay, so Josh, Stephen, and I'll go, then." John said, flashing me a look.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You have to swear you'll do it, though." John said seriously. "And make sure Garrett, Pat, and John don't know until after we're done." He smiled and I groaned.

"Okay. Fine. I promise. What are we doing?" I asked.

"Okay. So we run up and take the girl's clothes from the tanning room without them knowing. Josh knows how to pick locks in case it is locked, so this could work." He smiled and I laughed.

"That is so wrong!" I said.

"Yeah, but you know it'd be worth it. And," He paused slightly. "You promised."

"Okay, fine. Let's go before they get out." I said jumping up.

"Thatta boy!" John said slapping me on the back. I followed behind Josh and Stephen as they ran towards the door. Josh twisted the knob and waked in side, shrugging. Stephen ran in and snatched up the three piles of clothes and ran downstairs.

"That is so messed up." I said laughing as John put a bra on his head.

"So you've said." He smirked.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now. We wait."

**Teagen**

"Uh. Guys? Where are our clothes?" I asked as I stepped out of the booth after I stared down at my perfectly bronzed arms.

"There right... Oh my gosh. Where are they?" Jess asked, turning towards Caty.

"Uh. Towels?" She offered. I nodded and we ran towards the bathroom.

"Just for the record, this is really awkward." Jess said, covering her chest with her arms.

"I second that." I mumbled.

"Okay. I found two towels. Who's streaking?" Caty asked.

"Not me." I snatched a towel out of Caty's hand as she wrapped the other one around her body. Jess's jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding." She said and Caty laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry. Here." She tossed a towel at Jess who shook her head and we walked back into the tanning room. "Okay. So. Bad news. Someone is running downstairs and then taking hate elevator to the bedroom and getting us clothes. Volunteers?"

"We should all go." Jess sighed. "I'd feel bad if Teagen had to run her naked butt in front of the guys."

"Hey! Who said I was going!" I said. Jess giggled and stared at Caty who bit her lip.

"Shit. The guys are down there." Caty groaned.

"It's not like John hasn't seen you naked already, sweetheart." I giggled.

"Shut up!" She said jokingly. "I said nothing happened!"

"Mmhmm." Jess smiled. "I bet the guys planned this."

"I bet they did, too." I laughed. "I hate them. All of them. I should have stayed with Kennedy." Jess and Caty both stared at me.

"And leave us both here to deal with this? I don't think so." Caty said weakly, latching onto my hand. "Let's go." I clutched tightly onto the towel and we headed towards the head of the stairs.

"Ready?" Jess asked. I took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." I said. "If we're lucky they won't be downstairs."

"Don't count on that." Caty mumbled gesturing towards the crowd the guys who had gathered on the couch at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey girls." John Gomez smiled wearing my bra over his shirt.

"This blows." Jess sighed.

"Big time." I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: She's Everything I Ask For And So Much More**

_"The moon was shining on the lake at night The slayer T-shirt fit the scene just right Through smeared mascara I looked into your eyes and saw a light..." ~_Ü•_~ If Your Wondering If I want You To (I Want You To) -Weezer_

**Caty**

"Calm down, John. You'll be fine." I said, brushing off the front of John's black tuxedo jacket from behind Grant's Tahoe. "We just have to impress Parker and Grant, then we drink all the alcohol we want and escape upstairs for awhile. And chill, everyone else is going to be here, too." I smiled. "You look adorable in this tux by the way."

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled, tugging at his tie. "You look pretty hot in that dress." I rolled my eyes and fixed the front of his jacket.

"Ready?" I asked as he slipped his hand around my waist. I kissed his cheek. "You're going to do fine."

"Alright. Let's go." He sighed, starting towards the front of the house. The top of the roof was professionally lined with decorative Christmas lights and decorations that matched the decorations on the garage and driveway. I marched up to the front door, Jon lagging behind and planted a sharp knock on the wooden door. John stared at the house with wide eyes. The front door opened and Cameron stood in the doorway, a big Santa hat on top of his small blonde head, his shaggy hair hiding his large green eyes. Freckles dusted his nose and and frosting was caked onto his cheek.

"Hey, sweetie." I smiled down at him and his eyes slid from me to John.

"Hey, Caty." Grant said, coming into the front room. "I thought I heard the door open." He scooped up Cameron into his arms and held out a hand towards John. "Grant Blake. You must be John." John nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Same." John smiled at Grant.

"Everyone's in the kitchen waiting for you, Caty. You said you were going to be here yesterday." Grant chastised.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I'm here now." I smiled and Grant led the way to the kitchen. Britini stood over a cardboard box, pulling out ornaments and placing them on the tree. She had on a strapless tight red dress that ended about mid thigh with white sparkly fluff lining the end. She caught sight of John and a smile broke over her face.

"Hi. I'm Britini." She sang, bouncing over towards us. She stood in front of John, pushing out her chest slightly.

"Go away, Brit." Britini's lips pulled into a tight smile.

"Just because you have your face on the big screen doesn't mean you're the boss of me." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Since I'm, what? Five years older then you, I'd say I am." I spat back.

"No fighting, girls." Charlie said, coming up behind us. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend here?"

"Charlie, this is John. John, this is Charlie." I said, stepping between the little space there was separating John and Britini. There was no way I was going to let her ruin this for me.

"Nice to meet you, John." Charlie smiled and held out a hand which John shook.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too," John smiled and gave me a confused look.

"Britini, why don't you put tinsel on the tree and then put up some mistletoe or something." Charlie offered and Britini nodded.

"Sure, Charlie. Bye John," She giggled, giving him a finger wave.

"You going to tell me what that was about?" John asked, arching an eyebrow after Charlie and Britini left.

"Later. I need some champagne right now." I sighed.

**Britini**

I sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. This was not going as I had planned what so ever. I stood on a ladder and put another branch of mistletoe over the doorway staring longingly at John. He looked so hot in that tux and I wanted to know what he looked like out of it.

"Britini, sweetheart. Caty's friends are here and I'm going to need you to put out the food." My mom said coming up from behind me.

"Of course." I said, climbing down and staring at John through the window of the kitchen. I smirked as I quickly thought of an idea. "John!" I waved him over as Caty went over to a group of people that just walked in. John walked over towards me.

"Uh, Caty didn't want me to talk to you..." John glanced over his shoulder guiltily.

"Well you're talking to me now. I just need some help getting a box from the upstairs closet and I can't reach it. Think you can help?" I stuck out my bottom lip and John sighed.

"I... Yeah, sure." He followed me upstairs and I turned into the guest room I was staying in.

"There. That one." I pointed to the top box in the closet and watched as John took off his jacket to get it.

"This one?" He asked and I nodded, unzipping the back of my dress slightly. I walked into the closet and pushed my body up against his. "Woah, what are you...?"

"Shh." I said, putting my finger to his lips and dragging it down his chest and towards his belt buckle.

**John**

"Oh my God. What are you doing?" I breathed as Britini pushed me up against the back wall of the closet, her fingers slowly unbuckling my belt.

"Calm down, sweetie." She whispered, pulling my belt from the loops on my pants. Her fingers started to pull at my tie and at the buttons on my shirt and pushed her body closer to mine, her breath catching on my exposed chest.

"Okay. You're a really pretty girl, I just don't think this is such a good idea." I said, pushing her away and starting to button my shirt and pants back up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Caty screamed from the doorway. I looked down at my hands that were buttoning my pants and Britini with her dress half off.

"Ohh, Johnny. I thought you said she wouldn't find us up here." Britini moaned into my chest.

"What? I didn't... " I looked up at Caty, her eyes swelling with tears.

"You..." She looked at me, then at Britini, her eyes filled with rage. "Get off of him." She said through clenched teeth.

"Mmm, I don't think he wants me to do that right now, do you Johnny." She giggled, her eyes falling down to my black pants. Caty snatched Britini's arm and yanked her out of the closet.

"What? What's going on?" Stephen came running up the stairs and stood in the doorway. "Oh. Shit."

"You stupid little slut!" Caty screeched. She pulled her arm back and punched her in the nose. Britini screamed and clutched her face, scarlet blood had already started to flow and under her eyes were swollen. She ran downstairs crying.

"Caty, I swear. It's not what it looks like. I swear." I begged. She turned around and slapped me across the face. My cheek stung where her hand had come in contact with it. I staggered a few steps back.

"How could you?" She screamed.

"I didn't, though." I whispered.

"Shut up, John. Just shut up." She whispered weakly and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**:Chapter Six: I'm Dodging Words, But She's Saying The Right Lines**

_"I've never told a lie, and that makes me a lier, I've never made a bet, but we gamble with desire, I've never lit a match, with intent to start a fire but recently the flames are getting out of control..." ~_Ü•_~Jasey Rae - All Time Low_

**Caty**

I sat on the couch in the front room, my face buried in Stephen's t-shirt and his arms wrapped tightly around me. His hand ran up and down my back and tucked my head under his chin.

"I'm sorry," I said, pushing away from him and wiping my eyes. I looked up at him and he wiped the tears off my cheeks with his thumb. "Could you call me a cab, please?" My voice barley came out in more than a whisper.

"You aren't leaving, are you?" Stephen asked, catching my hand as I went to push a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I have to. I need to go back sometime anyways." I sighed and stood up, latching onto Stephen's shirt collar for balance. My head was throbbing and my legs felt like Jell-O.

"Are you sure?" Stephen asked, I nodded and he sighed. "Do you want me to stay with you? I can go to Dallas with you if you need me to. Really."

"No, Stephen. You have your band to worry about and you have your New Years tour starting in like a week. I'm not going to be the reason that doesn't happen for you." I sent him a weak smile and went to get my suitcase from under the stairs. It was already packed from our trip to the lake, and I was grateful I didn't have to go upstairs. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and set my suitcase by the door.

"I got your cab. Are you sure you don't want me to come? It isn't that hard to get another bassist." Stephen said, coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine." I said, sniffing slightly. I pulled him into a quick hug. "Thanks, though." I heard tires roll into the driveway and I let Stephen carry my suitcase to the trunk of the cab. I climbed into the back and Stephen stood awkwardly by the door. I closed the door and rolled down the window.

"Bye Caty." Stephen said. I smiled and waved. "I'm going to make sure when we're in Dallas we come and see you." He called as the cab rolled into the street. _Shit,_ I thought. I totally forgot that they were touring to Dallas. That meant I would see John again in a few weeks. Great.

"Boyfriend?" The cab driver asked.

"Wha-? Oh, no. We're just friends." I said and the driver laughed.

"Alright. Whatever you say, sweetheart." He said. "Hey, wait a second. Caty? As in Catherine Blake? The actress? I thought you looked familiar."

"Yeah," I laughed, not really used to having random people recognize me yet.

"Well, what are you doing? Running away?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not running away. Just leaving." I sighed, leaning back into the seat.

"Hmm." The man said and laughed. "Okay, sweetheart. On Christmas?"

**Jess**

"Are you retarded?" I screamed, throwing my fists into John's chest. "How could you do that to her?" John caught my fists and held them there.

"Look, I swear I didn't do anything. I was just trying to help! She said she couldn't reach a box and I went to get it and then she like attacked me." I knew she wouldn't believe me, but it was worth trying.

"Jess, stop. He might be telling the truth." Brian said from the bed behind us in the guest room. He got up and grabbed my wrists out of John's grasp and held them tightly in his own. I felt my heart speed up as Brian held me so close.

"How do you know?" I asked, not daring to turn around to look at him, but I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck.

"I came up here to find the bathroom and I saw Britini talking to John then she was like on top of him." Brian said.

"So you just sat there and let her hit me for like five minutes then, because..." John asked, though a visible wave of relief washed over him.

"It was funny." I could hear the smile in Brian's voice.

"Okay, well. I'm going to go try to find Caty, then." John said and ran out of the room. Brian still had his hands locked around my wrists and I looked up at him.

"You can let go now." I said, but didn't move.

"If I did, then I couldn't do this." Brian spun me around and planted a kiss on my lips in one swift move. His breath tasted like spearmint gum and smoke and his lips left mine tingling even after he pulled away. "That." He breathed. "Is going to stay between just us."

"Defiantly." I whispered, staring up at him. He pushed my hair behind my ear and leaned down to kiss me again.

**Teagen**

I sat on the edge of Kennedy's bed, biting back tears as I stared at his still motionless body. John Gomez sat asleep in one of the tiny arm chairs and I felt bad I had made him come. I sighed and planted a kiss on Kennedy's forehead and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. His eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered, his voice hoarse and dry.

"Kennedy!" I squeaked and kissed him on the lips. "Oh my God! You're awake!" He gave me a confused look.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"Almost three weeks." I sighed watching as he tried to push up on his elbows.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded and glanced over at John who was still snoring in the corner of the room. "How long have you been here?"

"Only an hour or so. I left when John and Caty got in a fight." I sighed, and Kennedy pushed my hair away from my face.

"In a fight? I thought they still weren't even talking to each-other?" Kennedy whispered, playing with my hair.

"They were together until now I think." I said. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

"I love you, babe." Kennedy smiled, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"I love you, too." I whispered back, glancing over to see John awake and staring at me with an unreadable expression written on his face.

**A/N : Sorry for the short chapter. I'm thinking I'm going to have one more after this one and then I'm done :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. With Eyes Like Sunsets, Baby

**:Chapter Seven: With Eyes Like Sunsets, Baby**

_"__And I know you're oh so sorry dad I truly believe that you're a better man Than to share one kiss then give away All the love you come home everyday To your hopes, your dreams, your everything Well daddy, I hope, I dream that she won't leave..." ~_Ü•_~What Is Love - Never Shout Never_

**Caty**

I sat in the passenger seat of Kyle's black Tahoe with the radio on and Kyle in the driver's seat eating the last few bites of his turkey sandwich. I sighed and pulled my bare feet up onto the seat and leaned my head against Kyle's shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled down at me and crumpled up his sandwich wrapper and threw it in the first row of back-seats. I grabbed one of his hands held it in both of mine. He stared at out hands as I traced the lines on his palm with my finger. I stopped and looked up at him, he smiled slightly and leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I dropped his hand and pushed up on my knees. "You haven't talked much, tonight." He pointed out and I shrugged, moving closer to him. I put my finger to his lips.

"Wouldn't it just be better if we didn't talk?" I smiled and he nodded. My hands slowly reached for his hat and took it off. His hand shot up and grabbed my wrist, holding it tightly in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed me, harder then his first one. "Wait." I held up my hands and pulled back. He stopped and stared at me, confusion apparent on his face. I pointed with my thumb towards the back seats he had taken out earlier and he smiled. I slipped my hand into his and we crawled into the large trunk. I let him pull my shirt off and I unlatched the buttons on his plaid flannel shirt. He leaned back so his neck was leaning back against side of the car and I had my knees on either side of his hips. My fingers pulled at the button on his jeans and his hands slid around my waist.

"I love you, Caty." He said, smiling.

"I know." I giggled, my heart leaping into my throat. His smiled dropped slightly and my phone started to ring in the front seat. Kyle and I both stared at it, then back at each-other. I climbed into the front seats and answered it. I heard Kyle let out a sigh and I shot him an apologetic look. I tucked my hair behind my ear and grabbed my phone, answered it and went back to sit next to Kyle, both of us shirtless and Kyle's pants unbuttoned.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Cates!" Teagen sang on the other end.

"Hey, Teagen. You probably called at the worst time possible." I laughed and held my other hand over my other ear as Kyle started to twist his fingers in the straps of my bra.

"Why? Are you having sex?" Teagen asked.

"Teagen! Oh my God!" I whispered harshly.

"You are! Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed and then I heard whispering.

"Teagen? Am I on speaker phone? Who's there?" I bit my lip.

"Chill, girl. It's just me and Jess." She laughed again. "We just called because we're going to be in Dallas tomorrow and John wanted to see you."

"Well I don't want to see him, and you can tell him that." I huffed.

"Alright, sweetheart. I can see that your busy, but we all want to see you, so you better be at the concert." I heard Jess say.

"And please don't leave me in the crowd by myself, when we were in Sacramento I went to go talk to the merch guy and some random guy started to-" Teagen complained.

"Details, Teagen, really. I don't want to know." Jess screamed.

"Sorry," Teagen laughed. "Well we'll call you some-other time then, girly. See you soon!" Then the line went silent. I sighed, snapped my phone shut, turned it off and threw it back up front, turning back to Kyle.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyle asked as he pulled me into him, his hands sliding into my back pockets.

"Mmmhmm."

"How come when I tell you I love you, you don't tell me you love me back?" He asked as our bodies pushed up against each other. My skin burned where his bare skin touched mine.

"Umm," I began. "You really want to talk about this now?" I asked, regretting the images of John that came into mind as Kyle bushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Not if it means we have to stop," he breathed.

"Then shh." I giggled.

**John**

I sighed and stretched out on the couch in the van as I saw Jess and Teagen came out of the empty venue through the window. I sat up and stared as Jess couldn't stop laughing about something. I threw on a black V-neck and walked outside.

"Morning," Teagen smiled and Jess tried to hold back her laughter.

"Morning..." I arched an eyebrow at them and they ran towards The Summer Set's van. I shook my hair out of my eyes and sighed. Tomorrow we'd be in Dallas, where Caty was. I hadn't stopped thinking about her since she left. "Ready?" I asked Kennedy who was smoking on a curb in the parking lot.

"Hmm?" He looked up and nodded. "Yeah. Do you think Gomez is hitting on Teagen?"

"What?" I asked. "I don't know." Kennedy shrugged and stood up.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid." He said and threw his arm around my shoulders. "You're seeing Caty tomorrow."

"Yeah, if she comes." I sighed.

"Dude, me, Jess and Teags are like her best friends. Even if she hates you she's going to come." He said.

"Yeah, thanks for that." I mumbled.

"No problem." Kennedy patted me on the back and dropped his smoking cigarette onto the pavement, smashing it under his shoe as Teagen came bounding up.

"Hey, baby." She smiled to Kennedy. "You smell like smoke. You haven't been smoking have you? You know I hate that."

"Don't worry, I'm quitting," Kennedy smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"We're heading out right now, so let's get a move on." I sighed and climbed back into our signatured van. "Did you guys get ahold of Caty?" I asked Teagen as she climbed in after me.

"Um, no. But we'll keep trying." She smiled and then turned towards Kennedy. "I'm tired."

"So am I." Kennedy yawned and they walked hand in hand towards the bedroom. Kennedy turned back towards me and gave me a thumbs up and I rolled my eyes. Wow. Okay. I walked over and kicked Jared awake. He fell off the bunk and hit the floor wide eyes.

"What? I swear! Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He said.

"I just need your phone." I laughed.

"Oh," He sighed, relieved. "It's dead. I think." He yawned. "Why can't you use yours?"

"I want to call Caty, and my number's blocked on her phone." Jared yawned again.

"Maybe it isn't." He said. "You should check." I sighed and pulled out my phone and punched in her number, not expecting it to ring. It went straight to voicemail and her voice came on the answering machine. _Hey, it's Caty! I'm not here, but if you leave a message, I might call you back._ It beeped and I stood there in silence, not knowing what to say, I had so much to say, but nothing would come out. I snapped the phone shut and stared at it in my hand. So, at least my number wasn't blocked anymore.

**Teagen**

We pulled into the Dallas venue and I slid open the door of the bedroom and stepped out. I stared at Kennedy, asleep and tangled in the sheets. It was early morning and I was the only one awake. I yawned and quietly opened the door and walked outside. The morning breeze played with my hair and I looked down at the positive pregnancy test in my hand. I couldn't believe this. I had been pregnant for a few days now, and it had been starting to show and Kennedy still hadn't said anything. I had been trying to find the right words to tell him, but nothing seemed to work.

"Teagen?" I turned around to see John Gomez climbing out of his van.

"Hey," I smiled and walked over to him. I cleared my throat.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I nodded.

"John, I'm pregnant. I know Kennedy should be the first to know, but..." I let the rest of my sentence fall as his face changed.

"You're..." He couldn't seem to make anymore words come out. I nodded and he cleared his throat. "Well if you need anything. I'm here for you. I promise." I felt my eyes burn with tears and I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, John." He pushed back slightly.

"But, would it be wrong if I told you I had a crush on you?" He asked. I froze.

"John..." He dropped his gaze. "I'm with Kennedy. You know that. And I'm three years older than you." John shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah," He sighed. "I know."

I sighed, keeping my eyes out for Caty's blonde head. I stood to the side of the stage and didn't hear as Kennedy came up behind me. The Summer Set had taken the stage and I needed a few minutes away from Kennedy. I'd have to tell him about my pregnancy carefully.

"Hey," He kissed my neck and I turned around.

"Kennedy, I'm pregnant." Wow. That came out quickly. He looked surprised for a second.

"Wow." He laughed. "You serious?" I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. "Teagen, that's great!" I smiled and brushed away tears that had started to fall. "But I have some news, too." I looked up and he leaned against the brick wall. His hand fell into his pockets.

"Teagen, you know how much I love you right?" Kennedy started.

"Oh, my God. You're breaking up with me?" I said, my eyes widening with fear.

"What? No! The exact opposite actually." He laughed. "You sure know how to ruin the mood."

"Sorry, sorry. What is it?" I asked, unable to hide my relief. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink plastic ring with a bow on it. The same ring he had gotten from a vending machine when we were teenagers and I had worn for three weeks straight until I lost it.

"Will you be my wife?" He asked, sliding on the ring. I felt my stomach drop. John Gomez, Kennedy, John Gomez... Kennedy... John... Ken... I threw my arms around his neck.

"Of course." I smiled. He kissed me and I gave John a sideways glance on stage. He wasn't watching us, but I could tell he knew what was going on and I felt sick to my stomach. "Oh, hey. Look! Caty's here!" I pointed towards the door where she had walked in.

**Caty**

I walked into the venue as The Summer Set was just finishing. I saw Teagen and she waved like crazy from the side of the stage. She held up her hand and Kennedy kissed her cheek quickly before leaving. She ran over to me and held out her hand.

"He proposed!" She screamed.

"That's great!" I pulled her into a hug and she continued bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"And I'm pregnant by the way." She sighed.

"Woah. That's new." I laughed. "Congratulations!" She smiled and turned as The Maine took the stage.

"Hmm. Since you left, John hasn't been himself." Teagen sighed.

"Stick to one subject, girl!" I laughed and she shrugged.

"Sorry! When I'm excited my mind goes all over the place." She laughed and stared at the stage.

"What's up Dallas!" John spoke into the microphone, his eyes locked on me as the crowd started to scream. "I dedicate this song to Catherine Blake." He winked and I scoffed, turing back to Teagen.

"So who were you fucking?" She asked.

"Teagen!" I whispered harshly, but couldn't help but laugh. "Kyle Burns, if you have to know."

"From FTSK? Nice." She laughed. I listened to the first few lines of the song and tapped Teagen. "Ow! What?"

"It's my song! Oh my God. Remember? The one I wrote about John freshman year!" My face burned as I looked back up at him. What the hell was he doing?

_"__T__he boys they have their eyes all over you, And you're loving every second of attention. I need to find just some way to get through, Or at least some way that I can mention. I'm feeling you, You're feeling me, What exactly is holding us back? I'm feeling you, are you feeling me? Just give me something, just give me give me anything. Oh it's you, And it's true, You're electric I can't get over it. You're running through my veins you feel like a freight train, I'm trying everything to keep my hands off of you. Just give me something, Please just give me anything, Cause I want you. And oh no, I think I lost myself in your deep blue eyes, And oh no I think it's time we cut to the chase tonight. Oh it's you, And it's true, You're electric I can't get over it..."_

**John**

She looked upset as I hopped down the steps after the show. She stormed towards me with a look of frustration written all over her face. He ran up to me and kissed me for a full three minutes.

"I missed you," I breathed.

"I hate you, John. I really do." She huffed.

"So, are we together now?" I asked, hopeful.

"I have a boyfriend." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm willing to listen to what you have to say if you tell me where you got my song."

"You left it in my car last year." I said, holding her head in my hand, she put her hand over mine. "Right." She sighed. "I was wondering where it went." I also told her what happened between Britini and me and she nodded. "I believe you."

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, sounds like something she would do." She smiled sadly.

"So... What are we now?" I asked.

"Look. I can tell you right now, you're the only person I've ever told I loved them, and it's still true. So you tell me." She leaned in and kissed me again.

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked, as soon as she pulled away.

"You had your chance. I left, but you could have followed me." She smiled and hopped off the side of the stage and went to go talk to everyone else and left me standing there staring after her hating myself. What was I supposed to do? Chase her? I sighed and hopped off the stage and walked over towards her.

"Hey, look. You're learning." She smiled and kissed me again.

**THE END! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, not my favourite chapter, but I did update :) Sorry it's been so long. Summer School :/ Stupid Math. Anyways. I'm skipping on doing homework so I could write this chapter, so yeah. R&R ;)**

* * *

**:The "After Last" Chapter: And You Made The Shape Of My Heart With Your Hands**

_"I watch the night turn light blue. But it's not the same without you, Because it takes two to whisper quietly, The silence isn't so bad, Till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly..." ~_Ü•_~Vanilla Twilight - Owl City_

**Caty**

The car hit a dip in the road and my head bounced against the window with a painful thud. I winced and my eyes drowsily snapped open and the sounds of Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind and John's singing filled the air around me. My hand rubbed the side of my head where a small bump had started to form and I unfolded my legs, streatching them out in front of me under the dashboard.

"Oh good. You're up." John stopped singing and turned to smile at me from the driver's seat of my Ferrari.

"How long was I asleep?" I yawned, sliding farther into the back of the leather seat.

"We're almost back in Phoenix, so I'd say a good five maybe six hours." He said. "Hungry?" I shook my head and turned down the radio, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I can get something when we get home." I said, hugging John's hoodie closer to my chest.

"Home." John reapeated. "That reminds me. Have you thought about moving in with me yet?" I yawned again and shrugged.

"I don't know." I sighed, leaning my head back against the window and turning on my side. "My agent called me yesterday, and says I have to go back to Los Angeles in a few weeks or so."

"That soon?" John asked. I nodded and felt my eyes start to close again. "Hey, I told Kennedy that we'd stop by at his place for an hour or two, you don't mind, right?"

"No. It's fine. Teagen have her kid yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, while we were in California. Twins." John said. "Sierra and Mitchell."

"Awh," I smiled. "That's awesome."

"Yeah," John sighed. "I was wondering... Would you ever-?"

"John! Watch out!" I yelled, latching onto the steering wheel and swerving away from another car that honked its horn loudly at us.

"Sorry!" John breathed at the closed window and stared intently out the windshield.

"Yeah, so what were you saying?" I asked, looking up at him. "Would I ever what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." He pulled down the next street and took another turn towards Kennedy and Teagen's two story house.

"You sure?" I asked as he shut off the car.

"Yeah," He nodded and threw open his door and waited until I got out to start towards the door. He held out his hand and I reached out to grab it. I looked down at my mid thigh lenght peach coloured strapless bubble dress, black gladiator sandals, and John's black hoodie I still had on from the beach in California.

"I kind of wish I had time to change first." I sighed, brushing off loose sand from my lap.

"You look beautiful." John smiled, throwing his arm around my shoulders and pecking me on the lips. I giggled and hugged his waist.

"John!" Teagen squealed from the doorway. "Caty!" She hopped down the steps and ran over towards us, pulling us into a group hug. "You guys look great! I've missed you so much! You should see the kids, too. They're getting so big!" Teagen didn't take breaths between sentences so her sentences slurred together and it was hard to make out what she was saying. "And Sierra's already talking, and she's only at eight months." The biggest smile was platered on Teagen's face and it made it hard not to laugh.

"Oh, Lord, Teagen. I've missed you!" I laughed, hugging her. Almost a year in California with John seemed to go by so quick, and I hadn't realized how much I'd missed Teagen.

"How long are you staying?" Teagen asked me and I shrugged.

"I have in interview back in Dallas tomorrow, but I'm only staying for a day or so, then I'm here for a couple more weeks." I said. Teagen stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. I followed her inside and John went to go talk to Kennedy and Pat. Teagen grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs.

"Sierra, sweetie?" Teagen still held my wrist as she pushed open a white door.

"Mommy! Mitchell took my Barbie and threw it out the window!" The little girl with short chestnut hair and hazel eyes whined.

"Awh. I'm sorry, baby. I'll have daddy go and get it for you." Teagen smiled down at the little girl and turned to me. "Told you she was talking. It's crazy! She's speaking in complete sentences and everything!" I looked over a the small boy in the corner who looked identical to Kennedy except for his large baby blue eyes which were locked on me. "Mitchell hasn't said anything yet, though. I'm ready to take him to those talking classes thing, but Sierra's just an early talker, so I guess it's too soon. He just doesn't talk or cry, or anything. Sierra broke his new remote control car and he just walked away towards Kenney." She sighed. "Didn't say a word." She pulled the door closed and we walked back downstairs.

"Grant and Charlie's boy Cameron is almost seven and still hasn't said a word yet. So I'd wait awhile and see what happens." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." Teagen pulled out her phone and checked the time. "Well, hey. You have a flight to catch, and I have to go rescue a Barbie. I'll see you in a day or two? I'm throwing a party for you,you better be here."

"I will." I smiled and moved towards the front door. "John! Let's go!"

"Coming." John called from the front room.

**Kyle**

I pulled out my cell phone and sighed. It was already seven. Where was Caleb? I dropped my phone back into my pocket and turned to walk back towards my Tahoe when I heard my name.

"Kyle?" I turned to see Caty standing in front of an H&M next to the theater looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Caty." I smiled, walking over towards her. "What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I had an interview earlier, but I'm leaving tomorrow. What are you up to?" She smiled.

"I was going to catch a movie with Caleb, but he didn't show." I rolled my eyes.

"Would you see one with me?" She arched an eyebrow and I nodded quickly.

"Totally." I smiled and she hiked her oversized Coach bag farther up her shoulder and grabbed my hand and ran towards the ticket counter. We bought two tickets and she dragged me inside and bought popcorn and some candy.

"So how have you been?" She asked as we walked towards the theater.

"Not bad. The band thing's working out great, so I guess that's good. What about you? How was your interview?" I asked, pushing my lips together as she peeled off her black hoodie to reveal a small strapless dress.

"It was alright. They ask retared questions, but whatever." She smiled, rolling her eyes slightly and stealing a handful of popcorn as we entered the theater. We slipped into two empty seats.

A half hour into the movie, I found myself looking more at Caty then thte screen. She had polished off the popcorn before the commercials were over and now she was looking intently at the screen. I streatched my arms behind me and dropped it slowly around the back of her chiar. She didn't do anything so I inched closer. After two deep breaths, I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She started to kiss me back so I leaned in closer and held her. She pushed back panting.

"Kyle. I can't. I told you I had a boyfriend!" She breathed.

"I know. But he isn't here." I whined. "Caty, I miss you, and you're here. You told me you believed in fate, you don't think it was a conincidence that you and I were at the same place at the same time?" She was quiet.

"Maybe that was fate, but it doesn't change the fact that I have a boyfriend." She whispered.

"Caty, I told you before. I love you." I whispered and she turned away.

"Can we go outside or something. Please?" She whispered, tears implied in her voice. I reached out and held her hands in mine. I kissed her cheek and she pulled away and walked out of the theater. I ran out after her and she turned around and hugged me. "I'm so confused." She whispered into my shirt through tears.

"How about I take you home and you figure this out, okay babe?" I said, holding her and kissing her hair. She nodded and wiped away her tears with her fingers, pulling away from me.

"Yeah, thanks." She sniffed and I lead her towards my black Tahoe. She climbed into the front seat and I turned on the radio. "I just don't want to think anymore." She sighed as soon as I started the car. She leaned her head against my shoulder and we sat in the parking lot. "Do you have beer at your house?" I nodded and we pulled out of the parking lot and into my driveway in a matter of minutes. She walked inside and fell down on the couch. I pulled out two beers and handed her one.

"Thanks." She mumbled and took a sip. I flipped on the TV and we sat watching Terminator movie after Terminator movie until midnight and five beers later Caty was out of it. Her head was in my lap and she reached up and played with the ends of my hair.

"You have pretty hair." She smiled, holding my bangs between two of her fingers and flipping it back and forth. I pulled my head away and pushed my lips to hers. She giggled and kissed me back.

"You have a pretty face." I whispered. She laughed and put her palm on mine, measuring the difference of our hand sizes. I watched as she played with my fingers and traced the lines on my palm and then she scooted up onto my lap.

"I missed you Kyle." She sighed and leaned her head against my chest.

"I missed you, too." I said.

"You know what else I miss?" She asked, looking up at me.

"What?" I asked, my heart beat picking up slightly. She stood up and reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and let it fall to the floor so she stood in front of me in only her underwear. She pulled my to my feet too and pulled at the buckle on my belt. I caught her hand and she stared at my face, confusion plain in her eyes. I pulled her to the bedroom and closed the door behind us. I quickly unbuckled my belt and slid off my jeans and T-shirt as she reached for the clasp on her bra. She lost her balance and fell onto the queen sized matress and laughed. I fell down next to her and smiled.

"You have a pretty smile." She giggled. I put my finger to her lips.

"Shhhh," I said and she put her finger to my lips.

"Got it." And tugged off my boxers and climbed underneath the covers.

**John**

Caty was coming down the small staircase from the door of the jet, her blonde hair whipping around her and a big smile plastered on her face. She ran over to me and flew into my arms. I kissed her and she smiled.

"I missed you." I said.

"I was only gone for a day and a half, John." She giggled.

"Longest day and a half of my life." She rolled her eyes and I picked up her duffle bag and we walked towards her car. "So Teagen said to bring you straight to her house, but since I have run down to the venue, I thought we'd go get something to eat."

"Sounds good." She smiled as she crawleld into thte front seat. "When's the big show?"

"Three days." I sighed, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Sweet." She smiled as I drove into a Burger King. We ordered and then drove down to Teagen's. "So, I'm gone for a few days and now you're leaving me." She said between bites of her burger.

"I'll be counting down the minutes until I come back." I smiled and she rolled her eyes. "And when I come back, we can have some fun."

"Ooo, what kind of fun?" She asked.

"Well, there's that really cool The Killers concert tomorrow that I bought tickets for if you're up to it." I said and she gasped.

"No way. I'm in." I laughed.

"I thought so." I said as I pulled into Teagen's driveway.

**Stephen**

As soon as Caty walked in, my heart jumped into my throat and my stomach did a summersault. She looked beautiful, as always and I felt my feet moving towards her before I knew what I was doing.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, Stephen." She pulled me into a quick hug. "How are you? It's been way to long."

"I know, right?" I laughed, nervously. I don't know why I was nervous, I just was. Maybe it was the buzz from the Red Bull and Vodka I had earlier. "I'm good. Great actually. What about you? How was your interview?"

"It was good." She smiled and walked towards the kitchen. "Teagen here?"

"Upstairs with the twins." I said, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"The twins are here? While she's having a party with booze?" Caty arched an eyebrow and I shrugged. She laughed and dragged her finger across my chest and winked. "See you later." I nodded and watched as she made her way upstairs.

**Caty**

I had held it pretty well together until I ran upstairs to Teagen.

"Caty!" Teagen chirped quietly as she quietly closed the bedroom door. She threw her arms around my neck. "Hey, what's up?"

"I have to talk to you. Are the kids sleeping in there?" I gestured towards the door she had come out of.

"No, but-" I pushed open the door and took a slight step backwards when I saw John Gomez putting on a t-shirt.

"Sup, Cates." He smiled. My jaw dropped and I turned to Teagen who's eyes were glued to the floor.

"You didn't." I breathed.

"Don't tell Kenney, please! It's ruin everything!" She cried. I closed the door and stepped into the hallway with Teagen.

"I won't, but you guys are getting married! And John's still just a kid! I guess you're the wrong person to ask for help then, huh?" I smiled sadly and Teagen shrugged helplessly.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly. My smile fell off my face and I pulled Teagen off to the side.

"Sweet Jesus. God, I feel like such a slut, but I guess you can keep it a secret." I sighed, pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Caty. Tell me what happened." Teagen reached out and put a hand on my arm.

"I may have had drunk love with Kyle." I sighed. "And now I'm soberly flirting with Stephen."

"You what?" Teagen whispered. "Okay, well John and I didn't actually do _it_ so I guess I'm still good, but you _what?" _

"I saw Kyle in Dallas and we caught a movie together and he told me he loved me and then we watched Terminator and had a few beers and... Why are you looking at me like that? You're supposed to be helping!"

"Terminator?" Teagen arched an eyebrow and I groaned.

"Not helping."

"Sorry! Sorry. Okay, well I'd say stay away from Stephen and Kyle, and don't tell John." Teagen smiled.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"You were flirting with me?" Stephen called from the head of the stairs. I winced.

"Eavesdropper!" Teagen called back.

"I'm sorry!" He lauged and smiled at me.

"What did you hear?" I demanded.

"Just that you were flirting with me." His smile grew and I groaned.

"That's it? You swear on your mother's life?" Teagen narrowed her eyes and he nodded. Teagen shrugged and pushed past him to get back downstairs. Stephen watched her leave and then turned back to me.

"So...?"

"Go away." I smiled and started to push past him. He reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"How do you know that that was all I heard?" He asked. I stopped and looked at him.

"It better be, or I'm going to beat the shit out of you." I growled and pulled my arm out of his grasp and went to get a beer.

**Stephen**

"Can you keep a secret?" Caty smiled up to me from my lap.

"Maybe." I said. She giggled and slapped my thigh. She was somewhat tipsy, but everytime I reached for the zipper on her dress she would duck away so I had stopped trying.

"I skipped a period." She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, her fingers playing with my necklace.

"John's?" I asked. She shook her head and giggled. "Who's?" She put her finger to my lips.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone." She said. My head started spinning. She was pregnant? Who's kid? What? "Shhh." She said again and I watched as her eyes slowly started to close and she fell asleep.


End file.
